


Fixation

by missywell



Series: Thrillcraft [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluffy, Funny, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 08:35:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3440579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missywell/pseuds/missywell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fixation (n)<br/>(1) an obsession or preoccupation<br/>(2) strong libidinal attachment to a person or an object</p><p>Unless these two swaps their bodies, Chanyeol cannot understand why for the last hour of their flight back from the Beijing to Seoul, Jongin is speechless and licks his own lips nonstop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fixation

**Author's Note:**

> Jongin and Sehun are never be a normal couple, there always some extreme feelings and extraordinary events involve in their already colorful relationship.
> 
> This is simply a SeKai pairing centric collection of one shots.  
> All of them each is inspired by a word.

To say that Jongin is speechless is like to have Monday before Sunday. It is obscure but it is not incorrect, someone just needs to be open minded to understand it.

Basically, Jongin is the most complicated of them. All of his hyungs will say so.

He can be a crazy devil kid, poking and jumping on one of his fellow members on stage until his victim knocks his head in return. But he can also be a shy little swan, hiding and holding into their maknae’s shoulders whenever they encounter fans at the airport.

But not able to retort is not one of his qualities.

Jongin always know what to say, even if it is an unintelligent one.

Quiet is more Sehun’s department, although for those who knows him, it is actually the time when the maknae is in his dreamland, consists only of him and his imagination.

And that moment is usually also involves a tongue that licks his lips nonstop.

Unless these two swaps their bodies, Chanyeol cannot understand why for the last hour of their flight back from the Beijing to Seoul, Jongin is speechless and licks his own lips nonstop.

So the giant kid does what he would do every time he is confuse with something, bothering his roommate.

“Do you think a witch really swaps them, Baekkie?”

Baekhyun face palms. It has been the fifth time of same question in a row in the last hour.

The first time Chanyeol asked, Baekhyun pretended he did not hear. The second time, he said, “Oh course not.” The third time, he shook his head repeatedly and told Chanyeol to have a grip on himself. The fourth time, he took the giant cheeks in his hands and squished them while told him slowly, “No, these kids are devil themselves, no witch could touch them.”

So he thinks he has enough of fidgeting Chanyeol and decides it is time to call for back up.  “Let’s find Joonmyun-Hyung.”

He drags the much stronger and taller boy with a strength that can even make Zitao impress.

“Baek….”

*****

“No.”

“Hyung!”

“No.”

“But you’re the leader!”

Baekhyun stomps at his foot frustratingly when Joonmyun stubbornly against his idea to come to his room and drags the two maknaes for further interrogation.

“Hyung is….. hmm, how to say it…. traumatic? He once strolled there to grab his pillow when he saw them… er…. did it.”  Kyungsoo offers an explanation to help but only makes their leader’s eyes even wider with fear he is clearly try to hide.

“Really? You saw them, Hyung? Who’s in bottom?” Chanyeol suddenly stops fidgeting and plops his ass beside Joonmyun who sits in Kyungsoo’s bed.

“I didn’t check that, you fool! I left only for five minutes and they had done it in my bed! My bed! I haven’t done anything to Jongin’s bed here!”

Joonmyun lets out a whining sound and Kyungsoo lands himself on his back, hugs the terrified leader and glares at the giant. “Hush… hush… it is fine Hyung, it is fine, no one makes you do it if you don’t want to.”

Baekhyun sighs, knowing for sure that nothing can be done there when their umma sides with his appa. “Come on, Yeollie. I think we shall try ourselves.”

“Try what?”

Everyone stuns. Except Chanyeol, who is being the happy virus that he is, jumps from the bed and almost crushes the bony boy.

“Maknae! Is that really you? Ouch!”

Sehun, being used with Chanyeol’s ridiculous hug attack, has been properly prepares. His bony but precise right jab land smoothly in the taller boy’s left shoulder.

“Wow, you’re getting better. You should teach me how.”  Baekhyun lifts his thumb up.

“Baekkieee!”

“Uh… er… yes. Why are you here?” “Try what Hyung?” Both Baekhyun and Sehun talk at the same time.

“Nothing.” Baekhyun shakes his head, even when Chanyeol glares at him as if to say, ‘traitor’. But who can resist the maknae’s wondering eyes? After all, everyone is equally guilty when it comes to spoil him. “What was your question?”

Sehun shrugs, then plops himself on Jongin’s bed and hugs his boyfriend’s pillow to his chest. “Jongin is behaving strangely.”

His voice is small, so Kyungsoo does what he always do when Sehun sad, he flies from Appa’s side to hug the little one. Joonmyun sends the maknae a look that could kill a bee.

“Here… what’s happened Sehunnie? Tell Hyung.”

Sehun hides his head on the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck and wraps his arms on the smaller boy’s waist. “Ummaaaaaa….. Jongin does not want to talk to me. He just keep looking at my lips and sits quietly on my bed.”

Suddenly Baekhyun jerks up. “He keeps looking at your lips?”

“Yeah! He looks like a zombie. He has been like that since we landed. I had to drag him with me around.” Sehun is whining cutely that Joonmyun and Chanyeol are forgetting their annoyance at him.

“That’s it!” Baekhyun snaps his fingers, looking like someone who just wins a trophy. “I think I know why he is like that.” Then the eyeliner boy turns his heels and marches to the door.

“Baeeeekkkkiiieeee….. where are you going?” Chanyeol runs after him.

“Talking to the dumbass!”

******

“I have an obsession with his lips?”

Jongin looks at Baekhyun as if his hyung just struck by lightning and lose his mind.

“Well, to be correct, to his habit of licking it.”

“But he has been licking the lips since god knows when!”

Baekhyun puts his hands on the taller boy’s shoulders, standing on his toes a bit but still intimidating.

“Yeah, that’s true. But how long have you’ve been sleeping together? One month?”

“Three.” The dancing machine looks guilty.

“Three! But how come we never…. Uh, never mind.” The lead singer shakes his head in wonder what else these two have done that they are not aware of. “See, you were not sexually active and not to mention horny for him a year ago, so the licking habit at that time was meant nothing. I bet you have some parts of you that also accustomed to the habit now.”

Jongin’s cheeks and ears are red, confirming what Baekhyun tells him.

“I guess you right, Hyung. I can’t help but think of how soft the tongue every time it appears.” Jongin smiles weakly. “Isn’t that gross?”

“Don’t worry, it’s normal to have fixation on some part of your lover.” Baekhyun frowns. “That’s nothing compares to Yeollie’s…. Uh.” His cheeks suddenly turn red.

“Really? He has one too?” Jongin jumps from his bed, looking flustered and relief. “Hyung! You’re the best!” He hugs the older boy until the latter giggles.

“You’re such a kid, Jongin.” Baekhyun untangles himself from the hug and smiles at his dongsaeng. “Apologize to the other kid now. You scare him to death for not talking to him.”

*****

“He’s back to normal now.”  Baekhyun opens the door and is greeting by four wondering pair of eyes, Jongin is hot in heels.

“Great, it’s about time.” “Baekkie, you’re genius.” “They didn’t touch my bed, did they?”

Everybody is talking at the same time, except the maknae who unconsciously licking his lips again.

_“Oh NO..”_ Baekhyun chants at heart, but before he can say anything, Jongin has flying to Sehun’s side and drags him into the room in world record.

A slam of the door startles the others.

“Baekkie?”

“Apparently Jongin has a fixation with Sehun’s lips licking habits.”

“Oh!”

******

“Hyung, what’s with… Oh…”

Sehun’s voice dies when Jongin sneaks a hand under his shirt and tweaks his nipple between his fingers.

“Lick your lips.”

Jongin whispers huskily in his ear, hand keep tweaking the soft bud while the other runs a lazy circle across his protruding hipbone.

“What?”

“Lick your lips, Sehunnie….”

Jongin nips at his ear and he obeys.

But not for long because Jongin’s mouth catches the tongue when it appears and sucks it like a lollipop, and Sehun lost his brain completely.

“Hyung…” He whimpers when Jongin lets his tongue out with a loud pop.

“Stttt…. Just trust me, Sehunnie...” Jongin lifts Sehun’s shirt over his head and throws it carelessly to the side. Then he pulls his own sweatshirt before pulls the younger body closer. “Damn, you’re hot.”

Red shades is creeping over Sehun’s cheeks and ears but before he can retort Jongin has trailing his hot mouth over his jaw, collarbone, chest, stomach and stops on top of his sweat pants that cannot hide his boner.

“Hard already, little baby?” Jongin smirks. “We shall do something about it, right?” He looks up and waits for Sehun to answer.

“Hyung!” Writhing messily on the wall after such heavy petting session, Sehun can only whine.

Jongin laughs and peels the offending pants with his teeth, taking Sehun’s boxer too in the process. “Sehunnie, you’re getting bigger! It must be yummier.”

Sehun’s whole body is shivering so Jongin takes a pity on him and finally takes him on his mouth. Sliding his mouth up and down Sehun’s length fast and demanding, Jongin watches the sweats over Sehun’s face and milky chest. He knows that the younger’s is getting his climax soon, but he keeps on sucking and biting, until Sehun shoots on the back of his throat.

“Hyung, I am sorry…” Sehun’s hands cup Jongin’s face, caress them slowly with apologetic eyes.

Jongin stands up and smiles instead. “Don’t be. I want it.” He kisses Sehun long and hard, letting the younger tastes himself in his lips. Sehun’s moans and Jongin feels like he can explode if he doesn’t get rid of his jeans soon.

“Let me.” Sehun’s long and bony fingers steadily open his zip and dives straightly into his hard length. But Jongin’s hand catches it and he shakes his head.

“Not now. I want you to ride me hard and fast.”

Sehun lost his brain again and can't decipher when Jongin gets out from his jeans and maneuvers them both so he is lying on his bed now.

Both naked and wants.

“Hyung….” Sehun wonders when Jongin’s fingers open his mouth and sneak inside.

“Sucks them, baby.”

His eyes are widened but he does what Jongin asks. After some seconds, wet fingers are being replaced with hot mouth. Fingers now are trailing over his thigh.

“Sttt…. You’ll like it. Just bear it for seconds. Bite me if that helps you swallow the pain.”

Sehun whimpers and lets out a small sob when Jongin’s fingers fill his virgin hole. That’s true, they’ve been sexually active for three months, but all of that were consisted of jerking each other with handjobs and blowjobs.

“Stttt….. It’s going to be okay, pretty baby. It’s going to be okay.”

Sehun bites Jongin’s shoulder to muffle his sobs while the elder’s free hand drawings soft circles on his back to calm him down.

Then he feels it, a beautiful feeling when Jongin’s hands hit his prostate, and he moans, letting the other knows that he’s ready.

“Beautiful Sehunnie…”

Sehun lets out a small protest when Jongin retracts his fingers, but then something else replaces the fingers, something warm and alive.

“Ride me Baby, ride me.”

Sehun rocks his hips faster, Jongin’s long fingers grips his waist hard that he is sure some purple marks will decorate his porcelain skin tomorrow. But he doesn’t care. He likes the feeling of falling…. and falling…. and falling until he sees the stars.

And Jongin’s beautiful smiling eyes.

“You’re amazing, Baby.”

Sehun shyly kisses him hard on the mouth, earning him a throaty laugh of his boyfriend.

“I don’t know why we wait for three months to be here.” Jongin’s head tilts when he brushes the sweating bangs over Sehun’s forehead.

Sehun cannot answers to that too, so he does what he does when he is nervous. He licks his lips.

“Oh, No. You shouldn’t do that too often.”

Sehun wants to ask why but Jongin sucks his tongue again. 

Then everything is repeating, just to call it short.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of Thrillcraft Series
> 
> Thrillcraft (noun) = any of various types of recreational vehicles, used in exciting or dangerous sports, and capable of high speeds


End file.
